TAKDIR: Ayah dan Anak
by watados
Summary: Meskipun Hiruma membenci ayahnya, tapi Hiruma karena ayahnya lah dia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini. come back story...


TAKDIR: AYAH dan ANAK

Halo Minna...

Ini Cerita Kedua saya, walaupun cerita pertama beberapa tahun lalu saya buat yang sampai saat ini belum selesai, maaf bagi para reader yang sudah rela review, maaf sekali lagi.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yosuke Murata

Rate : T

Warning : typo, jelek, abal-abal...dll

Didedikasikan untuk Ayah dan Anak diseluruh Dunia, dan Semua Reader yang membaca cerita saya

Takdir adalah suatu hal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan, dan manusia tak bisa mengubahnya bahkan manusia dengan IQ 200 pun tak sanggup melawan kuasa Tuhan. Sudah banyak manusia yang hancur karena sombong ingin melawan Tuhan dan Takdirnya, iya Tuhan dan takdir adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Bahkan manusia seperti Hiruma Youichi dengan julukan Comandan from Hell pun tak bisa melawannya. Tapi bukan Hiruma namanya kalau dia menyerah pada takdir, dia manusia yang selalu berpikir dengan logika dan kecerdasaannya, manusia yang akan berjuang mati-matian asal masih ada kemungkinan, meski kemungkinan itu hampir nol.

"Hiruma-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau besok adalah akhir dari Dunia ini ?" tanya Riko Kumabukoro pada Hiruma, pertanyaan yang sama yang dia tanyakan pada ace dari delapan tim terkuat Kanto

"Mencari segala kemungkinan agar besok tidak menjadi akhir dari semuanya" yah ituah jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang Komandan dari Neraka. Dia tak bermaksud melawan takdir, dia tak punya kekuatan untuk itu, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berusaha sekuat tenaga bahkan sampai tak bisa bergerak lagi agar semua tidak berakhir begitu saja. Seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya

" Ne, Hiruma-kun, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagimu selain kemenangan?" Anezaki Mamori menyakan pertanyaan yang syarat dengan perasaan itu pada kaptennya demi untuk temannya Yukimitsu Manabu.

"tidak ada, kemenangan adalah segalanya. Semua akan berakhir jika kita kalah, bahkan untu botak sialan itu" jawab Hiruma tegas tanpa keraguan bukan berarti dia tidak menghargai perjuangan temannya, tapi dia memilih segela kemungkinan agar perjuangan mereka tidak berakhir begitu saja. mereka harus sampai dan pasti menjadi juara Christmas Bowl, itulah janji mereka.

Lima tahun berlalu dan mereka telah berhasil menjadi juara Christmas Bowl, dan bagi Hiruma Youichi Christmas Bowl belum cukup, beberapa bulan yang lalu piala Rice Bowl pun telah dia rebut untuk yang keempat kalinya. Semuanya adalah bagian dari usaha yang dilakukannya mencari setiap kemungkinan agar semua perjuaannya dan teman-temannya tidak berakhir dan juga bagian dari takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan untuknya yang seorang Setan dari Neraka.

Kehidupan sekolah dan kuliahnya sudah berakhir itu juga bagian dari takdir, menjadi seorang presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan bersar Hiruma Corporation dan menjadi kapten timnas American Football Jepang, dan menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehiduapan karyawan dan juga kehidupan keluarganya sendiri.

Di dunia ini banyak sekali takdir yang harus dijalani seorang manusia termasuk Hiruma Youichi.

Bocah kecil itu memandang heran nama di batu keras yang syarat kesedihan dan kesepian itu, pikirannya bertanya-tanya kenapa namanya ada di sana sementara dia ditengah memandang dan membaca nama yang terpampang dengan keadaan segar bugar, benar-benar hal yang tidak mungkin. Dia tahu kalau ayahnya terkenal dapat menemukan ribuan bahkan jutaan kemungkinan dalam pertandingan, tapi untuk hal ini sangat tidak mungkin. Rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar membuatnya memberanikan diri bertanya dapa pria 25 tahu di sampingnya.

"Tou-san, kita dimana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar ingin tahu

"Ini Kuburan anak sialan" jawab sang ayah dengan muka yang terkesan meremehkan anak kecil dalam gandengannya

"You, sudah ku bilang berkali-kali jangan memanggil Yuya seperti itu"

"Tch, dasar Istri sialan cerewet"

"Ne, Yuya-Kun ini makam Otou-sannya Tou-san" jelas sang ibu sabar dan duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak, namun pria kecil di depannya sepertinya bingung dengan penjelasan sang ibu.

"Kekekeke..sepertinya bocah sialan ini tak mengerti yang kau ucapkan" kekehan khas sang ayah membuat anak kecil yang dipanggil Yuya itu semakin tak mengerti. Melihat itu sang ibu ingin menjelaskan namun sang ayah dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Dia..it..."

"Dia yang dikubur di sini adalah kakek sialanmu anak sialan" jelas sang ayah memotong penjelasan sang ibu

"Mou, You jangan menggunakan kata-kata sialan di depan Yuya, dia masih 3 tahun" sang ibu lagi-lagi mengomeli sang ayah, kebiasaan mereka tak berubah sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"aku mengerti Tou-san, jadi Yuya Hiruma itu nama ayahnya Tou-san ya?" Yuya kecil itu menunjukan senyum kebanggaannya pada kedua orang tuanya

"kekekeke..itu baru anak sialanku" kekehan sang ayah diiringi duduk dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam sang anak, sementara sang ibu yang awalnya kesal pun akhirnya tersenyum melihat dua pria yang dicintainya itu begitu akrab sebagai seorang Ayah-dan Anak.

" Sudah Sore ayo kita pulang" ajak sang ibu menggandeng a tangan kiri Yuya kecil

"Hai, Tou-san ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya pada sang ayah. Mereka bertiga pun pulang meninggalkan sebuah makam dengan nisan yang bertuliskan "YUYA HIRUMA"

Hiruma memarkirkan Mobilnya digarasi sementara Mamori berjalan menuju ke apartemen mereka dengan menggendong Putranya.

"Nah Yuya-Kun, ayo mandi dulu" ajak Mamori setelahnya mereka masuk kamar mandi

Hiruma berjalan masuk ke Apartemen yang semenjak 4 tahun lalu dia tidak tinggal sendirian lagi, Malaikatnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi manager di klub american footballnya, akhirnya jadi manager pribadinya, dia tersenyum bukan seringai yang selama ini ia sering tunjukan, tapi senyum bahagia

"Orang tua sialan, kau akan lihat aku membesarkan replika dirimu dengan baik, dan tak akan ku biarkan dia jadi sepertimu" pikirnya.

Hiruma berjalan melewati kamar mandi, tak sengaja dia mendengar istri sialan tercintanya tengah bersenda gurau dengan putranya, dan bertambah pula kebahagiaannya. Dia beranjak ke atas menuju kamar utama.

Sementara Mamori dan Putranya bercengkrama di kamar sang anak setelah acara mandi mereka selesai.

"Ne, oka-san kenapa namaku sama seperti nama Ojii-san?" tanya Yuya kecil pada Ibunya

"itu karena Oka-san, Otou-san, dan Ojii-san menyayangi Yuya-kun"

"aku masih bingung Oka-san!" tanyanya lagi dengan mata syarat rasa ingin tahu

"kalau Yuya-kun sudah besar pasti mengerti"

"baiklah, aku akan bersabar, oh ya malam ini, aku ingin tidur sendiri, aku kan sudah besar, Oka-san menemani Otou-san saja" Yuya kecil itu berceloteh, meski dia berkata seperti itu, dari matanya sang Ibu tahu kalau putranya belum berani jika harus sendirian

"aku pingin jadi pemberani seperti Tou-san, kata Tou-san kalau ingin jadi pemberani Yuya harus berani tidur sendiri"lanjutnua mulai yakin. Melihat kegigihan putranya Mamori pun beranjak dari kamar anaknya

"Baiklah, kalau Yuya-kun ingin tidur sendiri, Kaa-san akan keluar, tapi kalau nanti Yuya-kun takut, panggil Kaa-san saja ya" dengan itu Mamori pun keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan sebuah ciuman selamat malam di puncak kepala sang anak.

Mamori memasuki kamar utama di apartemen mereka, kamar yang sangat besar. Kamar dengan sebuh ranjang King size yang terlihat nyaman.

'Dimana Youichi, kenapa dia tidak ada di sini, ah...pasti disana' pikir Mamori. Dia berjalan ke sebuah pintu kaca yang terbuka, menuju beranda

"sedang apa di sini, bagaimana dengan setan kecil itu, ..." Hiruma benar-benar sudah hafal dengan langkah kaki sang istri

"jangan-jangan kau sengaja meninggalkan setan kecil itu, karena ingin berduaan denganku ya...kekekeke" lanjutnya masih duduk nyaman di sebuah bangku besar, mirip ranjang mini dengan melihat pemandangan malam

"Mou..apa yang kau katakan..Yuya ingin tidur sendiri, dia malah menyuruhku tidur denganmu ", Mamori berjalan lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar di dada sang suami

"kekekeke...aku suka setan kecil itu, dia mengerti kalau orang tuanya sedang ingin berduaan...kekekeke..auh" dan Hiruma sukses mendapat sikutan ringan di dadadnya siapa lagi yang melakukan kalau bukan istrinya.

"Ne, You, tadi Yuya tanya kenapa namanya sama dengan Ojii-sannya" Mamori membuka obrolan lagi

"..."

Hiruma diam tak menaggapi

"aku hanya menjawab, karena kita dan Ojii-sannya menyayanginya makanya namanya sama"

"..." Hiruma masih diam, setiap hal yang menyangkut ayahnya, selalu membuatnya kesal, meskipun begitu dia berterima kasih pada orang tua itu, karenanya dia masih bisa memeluk anak dan istrinya

flas back tiga tahu lalu

Hiruma yang saat itu tengah berjalan bersama Mamori, kebetulan bertemu dengan Yuya Hiruma, ayah Hiruma, Hiruma enggan bertegur sapa dengannya dia benar-benar dendam dengan ayahnya. Mamori menyesal melihatnya baginya tak seharusnya Hiruma sekasar itu pada ayahnya meskipun ayahnya bersalah telah meninggalkan dia dan ibunya. Saat Mamori hendak menyusul Hiruma yang melangkah duluan meninggalkannya yang saat itu tengah hamil 7 bulan bersama ayahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hilang kendali hingga hampir menabrak Mamori yang berada ditrotoar, Mamori terjatuh hingga air ketubannya pecah tetapi malang setelah mendorong Mamori kepinggir, justru Yuyalah yang harus kritis tertabrak mobil. Hiruma segera membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit, namun malang nyawa Yuya tak tertolong.

"You..i...Chi..Maafkan...a..yah.., tapi jika a..yah..di berikan kehidupan ...lagi...ayah ingin memperbaiki...semuanya.." itulah kata terakhir yang dikatakan Yuya, sementara di sebelah tempat tidur Yuya, Mamori tengah merintih kesakitan

"Tuan Hiruma, Nyonya Hiruma harus segera dioperasi, bayi anda akan lahir prematur" dokter yang mengani Mamori menyodorkan surat pernyataan yang harus ditanda tangani Hiruma, Hiruma tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memandang sedih tubuh ayahnya yang tak bernyawa lagi, dan istrinya yang tengah berjuang

End flasback

Hiruma memeluk Mamori tanpa kata..erat ingin perasaannya sampai pada sang istri.

"kalau saat itu Tou-san tidak menolongku, kita mungkin akan kehilangan Yuya, atau mungkin aku tidak akan bisa ada di sini" sedih Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Hiruma semakin erat memeluk Mamori

"saat melihat setan kecil itu Lahir..tiba-tiba aku ingat kata-kata terakhir ayah sialan, yang ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku merasa ayah kembali, ...dan tak disangka..semakin besar. Semakin mirip saja dia dengan ayah sialan, lihat berapa mainan catur yang sudah dia beli" Hiruma mengatakan itu semua dengan nada yang hanya bisa dilihat dan didengar Mamori seorang, nada bicara yang penuh penyesalan, dan kesedihan

"iya..ini lah takdir..kau dan Tou-san memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi ayah dan anak," lanjut Mamori

"dan kau ditakdirkan menjadi istri sialanku selamanya, bahkan nanti di neraka...kekekeke..." sambung Hiruma

"enak saja aku tak mau masuk neraka, lagi pula, walau kau kasar, tapi kau baik, kau menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, teman-temanmu juga pasti tahu kebaikanmu" Mamori mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"hentikan semua omongan melankolis ini..jangan sia-siakan kebaikan Setan kecil itu, kekekeke" Hiruma kembali dengan seringaiannya dan berdiri mengangkat tubuh Mamori ala bridal style

"Udara di sini sudah mulai dingin ayo kita menghangatkan diri...kekeke" lanjutnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan membawa Mamori kesinggasananya.

End..

R n R please


End file.
